


Make the nothingness go away

by Nerdwithstylee



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, fuck you light yagami, i will probably edit this in the morning bc i wrote this at 2am, mentions of light yagami - Freeform, mentions of rem, misa amane deserved better, please don't read this is self harm or suicide is a trigger for you, rem deserved better, they arent actually in the fic tho, this is a literal graphic description of misa committing suicide, this is a vent fic, triggering content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdwithstylee/pseuds/Nerdwithstylee
Summary: Light is gone and Misa has nothing left. She has nothing and she is empty and needs to be whole again.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Rem, Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 10





	Make the nothingness go away

He was gone.

He was gone and Misa no longer had a purpose.

In her heart, she knew he had just been using her. She knew he had never really loved her at all. But did she care? No. never. All she cared about was him being happy. That she had been useful.

That was her only purpose.

She was here for Light, and Light only. If she couldn’t please him then what was the point?

If Rem was here Misa was sure she would try and stop her. 

But she wasn’t.

They were both gone and she was alone.

Alone.

She was alone and that’s why she had to do this.

What else are you supposed to do when you lose everything within a matter of days?

She was empty. A completely carved out husk. A shell of what she used to be.

Empty.

Empty.

There was no other option really.

She wanted to- no she needed to be with him again.

She’d be whole again then, right? If they were together again it’d be fixed she’d be happy again and maybe they’d even be with Rem wherever they ended up,

Right?

It was her only option.

She needed to be in his arms again to feel that warmth of a false love spreading throughout her because even if it was fake at least it was something.  
It was something and she couldn’t take the nothing anymore.

Which is why she found comfort in dragging that cold sliver of metal across her skin and watching the blood pour out of her arm.

Over.

And over.

And over.

It was a comforting sight to her. The blood pooling out of the gashes in her skin covering the white tile in her bathroom in red.

She would be with him again soon.

Things would be ok again.

Her eyesight started to fade and she could feel herself growing dizzy and she loved every second of it.

She was ready to let the darkness consume her.

To be with her dearest Light again.

She would be whole.

She’s going to be whole again.


End file.
